The Heiress of Slytherin
by B-BoysGurl
Summary: Daphne Greengrass finds out she is the daughter of Voldemort.


The Heiress of Slytherin

BBoysgURL

So, this story isn't mine, ok well, the story is mine, but none of the characters are mine. Isn't that the point of fanfiction? They belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers and Scholastic and whoever else prints the book. I don't own anything of value, so don't sue me! Don't forget to Review when you're done!

On with the Show!

It was a dark and dreary day outside and Daphne Greengrass sat in the Slytherin dungeon looking entirely too sad for the merriment that was taking place around her. Draco was recounting his latest Battle of the Wits with Harry Potter and his friends. Of course, according to Draco, he'd come out on top. According to what Daphne saw, Harry had bested him with the help of his mudblood girlfriend. Nothing made Daphne sicker than the mudbloods in the school. More so then Draco or any other Slytherin, she detested them and their vile, disgusting belief that they actually belonged here. While she was in a fresh reverie of hatred for the mudbloods that pollute Hogwarts, Professor Snape marched in.

"Greengrass, my office, now," he yelled. "Yes Professor Snape," she said with as much distaste for him as she could muster. He thought so highly of himself. He was nothing more then a goon for Dumbledore and Professor Sinistra deserved the Head of House position more then he did. She thought more murderous thoughts on her way to his office. "Come in, sit," he commanded.

"You're parents died, my condolences. Their solicitor is here to take you to their funerals. Get a bag and meet me in front of the Great Hall."

Stunned, Daphne returned to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco sneered at her from his corner. She sneered back at him. He wasn't that good looking and always had the Pansy on his tail fawning over him. Her tastes were much more sophisticated. She had been having an affair with Professor Sinistra for two years. Of course, no one knew that, all they knew is that Daphne had been assisted the good professor with extra research.

"Mr. Cochran, it's good to see you again," oozed Daphne as her parent's solicitor came into view. "I have to send this owl off, so I will be with you shortly."

It was customary to keep the solicitor waiting in her family. After all, he was little more then a servant to her. She went not to the owlrey, but to Professor Sinistra's private chambers.

"I heard your mother and father died."

"Yes, Mr. Cochran is waiting for me downstairs. I thought I'd let you know that I wouldn't be able to help you with your research for a few days."

"Quite understandable, Miss Greengrass, do enjoy your parents' funeral."

"Of course," she said feeling slightly weary of the professor's remarks about enjoying her parents' funeral.

"Give Solicitor Cochran my regards," she said to Daphne's back on her way out.

Just outside the door, Daphne paused. The last two comments that Professor Sinistra made unsettled her. Professor never said things that like that.

"Took your time, Miss Greengrass," commented Snape. "Solicitor Cochran does not like to be kept waiting."

"Sorry, sirs," said Daphne still dazed at the Professor's comments.

"Come along, Daphne, there is a carriage waiting for us."

"Yes, sir," she replied airily.

"I think it has finally hit her," said Mr. Cochran in a hoarse whisper to Professor Snape.

She wanted to scream at them. 'The fools,' she thought, 'What did Professor Sinistra mean by her comments?'

In the carriage, Daphne sat looking out the window towards the Astronomy tower. The light blazed in the Professor's room. She saw only the shadow of Professor Sinistra preparing for her lesson with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 6th Years.

"Sir, I ran into Professor Sinistra on my way out of the Owlery and she told me to send her regards," said Daphne in her sweetest, most innocent voice. She was hoping the loose tongued Solicitor would let slip the nature of their relationship. Was she, Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Greengrass fortune and empire, jealous of a stupid silly little lawyer with a pea for a brain?

"Ah, tell Zorra – I mean, Professor Sinistra, I return her regards," he said with a sly smile.

"Did you know her at Hogwarts?" inquired Daphne, tossing her long blackberry colored hair over her shoulder and leaning towards him just enough to show off her ample bosom.

"Um, no, I didn't, I mean, yes! Yes, I did. She was a few years ahead of me," stammered Mr. Cochran trying not to look down her robes.

"Mr. Cochran, can I call you Jon?" she asked sweetly not waiting for his answer, "Well, Jon she didn't go to Hogwarts. So, tell me the truth."

Wiping his brow with a lacy handkerchief, he looked out the window and stammered, "Look, we're almost at the Three Broomsticks. We'll Floo to your estate from there."

"I'm extremely tired, couldn't we stay the night and Floo early in the morning?" said Daphne sweetly.

"No!" replied Cochran with a little too much force.

"Aw, Jonnie, you're no fun," she pouted sticking out her chest and batting her eyelashes seductively.

"No, Miss Greengrass, we're returning to your estate straight away."

Daphne folded her arms and sulked in the corner. She almost had Solicitor Cochran wrapped around her pinky. 'Pervert,' she thought and remembered her first time with Professor Sinistra, Zorra as Cochran called her.

Of course, she had been with half of the Slytherin upperclass by that point in her third year. She had no regrets. Afterall, she was a Greengrass woman who used her gods given gift to its fullest potential.

Arriving at the Greengrass estate, her estate now, she stepped out of the fireplace into the work kitchen. She studied her surroundings, noting no change since she had left 5 months prior.

Jonnie had arrived before her having Flooed before her. He took a seat at the work kitchen table. A number of papers were spread across the table.

"These are your parent's wills. They each had their own, to be read, only to you in a certain order. They, then, had a separate will to be read to the entire family. Yours is to be read immediately. After the final burial, the family will shall be read," explained Mr. Cochran, regaining his professional manner.

"Shoot, oh! First, let me get out of these robes. I'll be right back," she gave him a quick wink and slinked to her suite of rooms.

After a long break., she returned in a silk robe of deep silver highlighting her moonlight colored eyes. Barely visible under the silk robe was a sheer teddy of the same color.

"There, much better," she said setting her foot on the chair and letting her robes fall open slightly to show her smooth apricot colored skin.

Cochran continued to run his hanky over his forehead as he stole glances at the exposed thigh. He was licking his lips slightly and wringing his hands.

"As I said, your personal will, more of a letter your parents wrote to you," he stammered. "Shall I read it?"

"Oh, please do, Jonnie. I love the sound of your voice," said Daphne taking a grape from the fruit bowl and sucking on it.

_Dear Daphne,_

_Darling. It is with greatest sorrow that I write this letter to you. Your mother and I feel that we are in extreme danger. There has been a turning of the tide in the greater Wizard World and the Greengrass name no longer holds as much cloat as it once did. _

_You have been given the entire estate to with as you wish. At the reading of the family will, it will be stated that you receive all titles (both Muggle and Wizard) and all lands and monies. Many of your relatives will be quite upset with this, being as you are still technically underage. However, you will have Mr. Cochran to assist you in the daily upkeep of the estate until such a time as you are able to return and run it._

_I love you darling and know that your mother and I only wish the best for you._

_Yours,_

_Daniel Greengrass (your father, duh)_

'How like him to act like a git to the last minute,' she thought.

"Your mother's letter is, a bit more of a shock, so yeah," muttered Cochran.

_Dear Ms. Greengrass,_

_This letter is being written to you because I am dead. Frankly, the thought is quite appealing to me, as life has become unbearable for me._

_As you most likely remember, the first War on Voldemort was quite horrific for me. I was captured and raped multiple times by unknown person(s). What you do not know is that you are the direct result of one of those rapes, the only rape that I know the perpetrator. _

_It is this reason that I have been killed. Those who seek to harm me and Daniel will seek to harm you, or make you join them._

_Daphne, darling, you are the daughter of Voldemort. I am sorry. I know this is hard for you. It was hard for me. However, I promised I would raise you as Greengrass and a Greengrass you have become. _

_Good luck. As Daniel said, the estate is all yours, titles, land, money, etc. It's yours. Do with it as you please._

_Sincerely,_

_Diane Parkinson-Greengrass_

Cochran's eyes shone with intense longing as he concluded the letter. Daphne had removed her leg from the table and covered herself. She felt suddenly vulnerable. She could feel Cochran's eyes roving all over her body.

Her eyes met his hungry eyes.

"So, you were saying earlier, Miss, I mean Duchess Greengrass?" he said, shifting in his chair towards her. The sleeve of his robe moving slightly to show a dark tattoo on his forearm.

That's the first chapter. Hope you like it! Read and Review!


End file.
